


Conversations

by Callmyname



Series: Fix-it Pro [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: Planning"you had a future in the past," which needs some serious editing. Hey it was my first ever fanfic...If you have not read it yet,
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Fix-it Pro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046386





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Time pincer links between Fix-it Pro and Young Neil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message exchange

\- Really interesting portfolio on police abuse of protesters you found me. Thanks. 

\- Yeah, why is that? 

\- time pincer stuff. There are a few names I recognise popping up. Seems there was a fake ID wandering around Wentworth area, interacting with various protest groups.  
\- Ah, I remember that. Yeah, bumped into you a few times. 

\- You did?  
-Yes, let me remind you. Darling Neil.  
-/Cough/  
\- seem to recall you enjoyed yourself too. Got in a bit of a lather. 

-Are you playing word games again?  
\- Always.  
\- Did I do the extraction?  
\- seems that way. 

-I hoped your credit was good, but seriously? -Retrograde insertion was much more interesting. Dodgy setting up false identities. We had so much fun with those future papers. 

\- I am still waiting for evidence it was actually Neil. -Oh, don't worry, you will get there. -Do I have to do the extraction myself? -of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am provisionally assuming all my Tenet fic is on the same timeline. But may have inconsistencies.


End file.
